In radio communications, it is desirable to transmit and receive from the same antenna or antennas. More efficiency can be achieved if the transmission and reception occurs simultaneously on the same radio channel, also referred to as full duplex on the same channel. The simultaneous transmission and reception can cause significant self-interference at the radio network component. Typically, reducing this self-interference to acceptable levels requires accurate estimation and accordingly cancelling of such interference. Multiple cancellation stages, e.g., including analog and digital stages, may also be needed to reduce self-interference effectively, which adds complexity to the transmitter/receiver system. There is a need for an effective and relatively easy to implement cancellation scheme for self-interference in full-duplex systems.